


Maybe I’m Asking For Too Much

by shelledshocks



Category: Block B, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, jay fucks jiho, seriously blink and you'll miss it, slightly submissive jiho, that's it it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelledshocks/pseuds/shelledshocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum hasn't gotten laid in too long and he can't get the thought of fucking Jiho out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I’m Asking For Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'treat me like somebody' by tink
> 
> this is my first ever finished fic and i have no idea why jay park/zico was the ship to finally make me finish one but there we are.
> 
> it's only proofread once bc it's been lying in my drafts for a few weeks now and i just had to post it or i never would.
> 
> i don't even understand when to use commas in my own language so i've probably used them completely wrong in english lol sorry
> 
> i tried to keep it as canon as i bothered doing research for lol. also if you don't know loco's real name is hyukwoo, gray is sunghwa and simon d is kisuk.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy and please leave comments so i can improve my writing.
> 
> [mirrored on aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1043869)

Jaebum had been tirelessly working the past few months. He had been busy with Show Me The Money, working on and recording his new single, Solo, and traveled to the US to perform and then he’d had to make it even harder on himself by spontaneously deciding to do a music video for Solo. Luckily they’d been able to get in contact with Silvia Kim to feature in the video as Jaebum’s love interest. She had been very pleasant to work with and her and Jaebum had good chemistry, so Jaebum was a bit disappointed when he found out she already had a boyfriend.

He hadn’t gotten laid in quite a while because of his busy schedule, all he’d been able to score was a quick and dirty blowjob in a bathroom stall in a club after they had performed in LA.

He realized how embarrassingly obvious it was how little he’d gotten, when he watched SMTM and he was clinging to and touching Hyukwoo most of the time. He usually wasn’t that affectionate either, so Hyukwoo had of course teased him about it too.

It had actually gotten so bad that he’d considered trying to get one of the guys at AOMG to get him off, but quickly realized how unprofessional and messy that would be. Even if he wasn’t the most conventional CEO, he still had enough common sense to know how bad of an idea that would have been. He just had to suck it up until he got more free time or an opportunity came along.

When they got back from America he had to feature on Unpretty Rapstar. He was hoping he might be able to hook up with one of the contestant after they’d finished filming the show, but he never got the chance to have a proper conversation with any of them except Yezi, but she was a bit too young even for him, and he was once again left unsatisfied.

Jiho had featured on the show the week before Jaebum and that made Jaebum think about the younger man. They’d crossed paths a lot recently and it was always an enjoyable experience for Jaebum to spend time with Jiho. They’d known each other for a few years and had a pretty solid friendship by now.

By the time Jaebum first started thinking about Jiho, he couldn’t get him out of his head. Now that he had a bit more time to go out and party and find someone to hook up with, he suddenly wasn’t feeling it as much. There was only one person he really wanted to fuck and he didn’t even know if he would be down for it, let alone whether he was into guys.

Jaebum had long since figured out he was just as satisfied hooking up with guys as he was girls, though most of his hookups with guys had been overseas, as it was a bit more risky business in Korea. Not that it didn’t happen. It happened all the time. As much as Koreans like to pretend gay people don’t exist, Korea is not exempt from people falling outside the straight norm. They just had to be a bit quieter about it.

Jaebum knew not to be too obvious about his preferences, but he also didn’t want to hide it from the people closest to him, so it was just another fact about him among his friends and the people he worked with often. It was never really a problem since he wasn’t even the only one in AOMG who liked to get intimate with the same sex. Kisuk was as gay as they come, Sunghwa didn’t mind dabbling a bit and Jaebum honestly wasn’t sure about Hyukwoo. He never really seemed very interested in sex with girls _or_ boys.

They knew how the game worked and how to keep up pretenses about their supposed straightness. It was just part of being in this industry. Especially in hiphop, where there was so much pressure to be masculine and strong and fuck girls 24/7. Jaebum had lived this life for so long it had become second nature to him. It had worked well for him.

But now Jaebum seriously considered overlooking his rule to not shit where he eats, and text Jiho to find out whether he’d be down to fuck.

He had to think about this though. He liked having a good friendship and work relationship with Jiho and he didn’t want to ruin that for a simple, quick fuck. He had to be smooth about this and introduce the idea to Jiho in a way that he could play it off as a joke in case Jiho wasn’t interested. He also didn’t really want it to just be a quick fuck. He wanted to spend hours discovering Jiho’s body, to reduce him into a quivering, begging mess. He wanted to have his way with him and he wanted Jiho to want him to have his way with him. He knew he was probably asking for too much but these thoughts wouldn’t seem to leave his mind.

He had been going around with these thoughts for a week now not knowing how to proceed when he’d finally had enough and decided to just say fuck it and text Jiho. He went for something casual, just a reason to meet up with Jiho in the first place to see how far he could take this.

” _Hey. Party at AOMG on Saturday, you in?_ ”

The reply was almost instant.

” _YES! I really need to get proper fucked lol._ ”

Jaebum knew what Jiho meant. He did. His body just wasn’t as convinced as he felt a shiver run down his spine. Well, this was going to be interesting.

Jaebum quickly spread the news about the party and got the other guys to help him get the much needed alcohol and to plan the music setup. He didn’t feel the need to tell them about his ulterior motives of having this party. He also made sure to invite all the hot people he knew in case his plan to hook up with Jiho failed.

When Saturday finally came around Jaebum woke up at noon. He was going to just chill out in his apartment until it was time for the party, but his thought kept straying to Jiho and how he was going to get him back to his apartment and into his bed.

The party was going to start at 9 so Jaebum headed to the AOMG office around 7.30 to get the place ready for the guests to arrive. The other guys joined him and they ordered takeout that they ate while getting ready for the party. Within half an hour they’d set up the music equipment and they started bringing out the alcohol, since they didn’t really have much else to do.

Jaebum had decided to wear a tank top that would be just revealing enough to draw Jiho in, paired with dark jeans that hugged his thighs and ass just right. The other guys didn’t comment on his clothes, since he was usually pretty shamelessly slutty dressed when he went to parties. And even more so when he was trying to get laid. And it wasn’t like they hadn’t noticed his very evident case of the blue balls.

By the time the guests slowly started pouring in, Jaebum was already pleasantly inebriated. He made sure to welcome the guests and to keep the dance floor lit.

Jiho finally arrived around 11 and Jaebum was embarrassingly drunk by then, so when he saw Jiho walk in, he extracted himself from the girl who was grinding up against him and walked resolutely towards Jiho. Jiho was wearing a low cut, loose, white t-shirt that showed off his tattoos and a pair of ripped jeans. Jaebum was basically salivating by the time he reached him. When Jiho noticed Jaebum coming towards him, his face lit up, happy to see Jaebum after such a long time. They’d both been too busy in a long while.

Before he could even utter more than a happy ”Hyung!”, Jaebum had grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bar and asked the bartender for drinks. Jaebum knew Jiho became extra cuddly when he got dunk and was going use that to his advantage. Besides, Jiho had said himself he wanted to get wasted.

When the bartender came back with the drinks, Jaebum handed one to Jiho, finally looking at him. ”Hi,” he said with a sheepish smile.

Jiho looked down at him and returned his smile. ”Hi. I like the new hair. Very flamboyant.”

Right. Jaebum had recently dyed his hair red. ”Really? People say I look like Ronald McDonald,” he laughed. The comments on his Instagram has been flooded with complaints and jokes about his new hair, when he had uploaded the selcas showing it off.

”No, really. I mean, I see what they mean, but I think it suits you, hyung,” Jiho replied genuinely. Jaebum flashed him a pleased smile.

They’d both quickly downed their drinks. ”Let’s get a bottle of tequila, we need to get you proper fucked up,” Jaebum said as he leaned over the bar to get the bartender’s attention. He made sure Jiho had a proper view of his ass and that his shirt rode up just enough to show off a bit of skin.

When the bartender brought over the bottle, Jaebum dragged Jiho off to the couch area, pushing him down and shoving the bottle in his hand with a ”Cheers!”

Jiho looked a little startled and Jaebum worried he might be coming on a bit too strong, but Jiho took a swig from the bottle nonetheless. Jaebum plopped himself down next to Jiho, grabbing the bottle and taking a big drink from it.

”So how have you been, man? I’ve been hella busy, haven’t seen you since SMTM.” Jaebum handed Jiho the drink.

”Yeah, me too. I’ve just been working 24/7. Finally had some time off to get out of the studio a bit, so I really appreciated the invite, hyung,” Jiho said as he drank some more.

By that time Hyukwoo, who was absolutely wasted, came over, landing on the couch next to Jiho. At first Jaebum was a bit annoyed at the interruption, but soon realized it gave him some time to figure out how to seduce Jiho. Not long after Sunghwa and Kisuk joined them and the group soon hit it off, drinking and laughing at nothing and everything.

After some time Jiho was pretty tipsy and became friendlier with all the guys, leaning over Hyukwoo with his hand on his thigh to talk to Sunghwa, hiding his face in Jaebum’s shoulder when he made him laugh and stroking Kisuk’s cheek in apology, when he grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

Jaebum had tried giving Jiho knowing looks the whole night, having his hand across his shoulder and touching him whenever the opportunity was there. Even though Jiho had been responsive and even initiated some touching himself, it didn’t seem to be going much further, so after a while Jaebum decided the only thing he could do was dance. Dancing was something he knew he could do, it was the perfect way to get closer to someone and it was always a sure way of getting him laid.

When a particularly sexy song came on, he got up and started swaying his hips seductively. That quickly got Jiho’s attention and Jaebum tried dragging Jiho onto the dance floor, but he was too reluctant to get up, so Jaebum gave up and decided to join the other people dancing, hoping to get some of his frustration out.

He had been dancing for a few minutes, when all the other guys came onto the dance floor to join him, with Jiho in tow. Maybe he hadn’t been that subtle about his plans to hook up with Jiho, but right now he didn’t really care and was just grateful that his friends knew him so well.

They all danced and jumped around to the music, Jaebum throwing his arm around Jiho’s waist, trying to keep him close. He was a bit nervous Jiho would try pulling away, but was pleasantly surprised when Jiho leaned into him and put his arm around his shoulder. They danced like that for a while until the music turned into something slower and more sensual. The other guys had slowly drizzled away by then and it was just Jaebum and Jiho left among the other dancing people.

Jiho looked down at Jaebum with a shy smile. Jaebum still had his arm around Jiho’s waist, his hand on his hip. Jaebum was pretty sure his attraction to Jiho was reciprocated, judging from the touches and glances he had been getting all night, so he slowly moved his hand to the other side and a bit further down, so it was resting on Jiho’s hip. He moved his other hand up to rest on Jiho’s opposite hip and slowly started moving his own to the music, giving Jiho a challenging smile for him to follow his lead. It took a few seconds for Jiho to catch up to what Jaebum was doing, but when he did he tentatively started moving his hips to the rhythm as well. Apparently Jaebum hadn’t read the signs completely wrong.

They swayed like that for a few minutes while their bodies slowly got closer to each other. Jiho moved his hands up to rest on Jaebum’s neck. Jaebum moved his right knee in between Jiho’s legs and moved his hands to Jiho’s lower back so he could press even closer to him.

They were moving their bodies together, their crotches close, but not quite touching. Jiho pulled Jaebum’s face close to his, so their foreheads met. Jaebum could feel Jiho breathing hard as they shared the air between them.

Jaebum felt the heat in the pit of his stomach start to build at the close proximity of Jiho. Suddenly Jiho turned around, keeping his hands on Jaebum’s neck, as he slowly shimmied his hips down Jaebum’s body until his knees were completely bent and he dragged his ass up Jaebum’s body again. Jaebum couldn’t help responding as Jiho’s ass moved over his crotch and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans.

When Jiho was upright again Jaebum couldn’t take it anymore, so he grabbed Jiho’s wrist and dragged him into an abandoned studio, hurriedly closing the door and pushing Jiho up against it. Jiho seemed to make his body smaller as Jaebum’s eyes raked up and down his body, consumed with lust. Jiho looked up at him, but to Jaebum’s surprise he didn’t look intimidated or surprised but almost pleading, like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and he just wanted Jaebum to take control. That was enough incentive for Jaebum to place his hand around Jiho’s jaw and pull his head towards him, so their mouths finally met. The kiss was hot and messy at first, trying to find the right rhythm, but soon enough Jiho moaned as Jaebum licked across his lower lip and willingly opened up his mouth for Jaebum to explore it with his tongue. 

Jaebum had Jiho trapped between himself and the door as his grinded hard against his crotch, Jiho whimpering in response beneath him. They were both hard and it took everything within Jaebum to not get on his knees and just suck Jiho off in the middle of the empty studio. But he wanted to take his time with Jiho, so with an enormous amount of will power he pulled back from Jiho, who was panting hard.

Jaebum looked at Jiho with lust in his eyes, ”I want to fuck you.”

”Please,” Jiho all but moaned.

Jaebum had never imagined Jiho would be this willing, let alone pleading for it. ”Not here. I want to take my time with you. I want to make you feel so good you’ll be a writhing, pleading mess.”

”Fuck, yes.” It was the only words Jiho could get out.

Jaebum placed his hand gently on Jiho’s cheek and softly asked, ”Do you wanna go back to my place? It’s just 10 minutes from here.”

Jiho just nodded and they left the studio, Jaebum leading the way, Jiho’s hand wrapped in his own.

 

~

 

The walk to Jaebum’s place took them more than 20 minutes, because they absolutely had to make out in dark alleyways every two minutes on the way there.

They almost got caught in the elevator when it opened on the second floor. They barely detached themselves from each other before the doors opened to a middle aged janitor, who probably just got up for work.

They finally reached Jaebum’s apartment and Jaebum hurriedly unlocked the door, pushing Jiho inside. Their lips crashed together again as soon as the door slammed shut, Jaebum’s hands reaching underneath Jiho’s shirt, dragging them up his soft, but slightly toned stomach, finally caressing his nipples gently. Jiho responded with a loud, almost wanton, moan, his chest pushing towards Jaebum’s hands.

They’d slowly moved towards Jaebum’s bedroom while kissing and Jaebum barely detached himself from Jiho’s lips to force out a ”Clothes off.” before pulling Jiho’s shirt over his head, his hands going to Jiho’s pants next. Jiho quickly followed Jaebum’s lead, his hands going straight for Jaebum’s tight jeans, while he tried to step out of his shoes so Jaebum could pull off his pants. They struggled for a few minutes, but were soon both naked and Jaebum pushed Jiho down on the bed.

Jiho fell on his back, looking up at Jaebum, whimpering slightly while trying to grab Jaebum’s hands to pull him down on top of him, but Jaebum wanted to tease Jiho some more. ”Where do you want me to start?” he said.

Jiho looked up at Jaebum with pleading eyes, saying ”I don’t care, just touch me.” He made a pouty face that gave him an innocent look that strongly contrasted what he had just said.

Jaebum put his hand on his chin, idly tapping his index finger against his jaw, like he was figuring out a complicated puzzle. ”I think I’ll eat your ass out first, get you all wet and lose,” he said in a casual voice. He saw Jiho swallowing hard, his legs spreading slightly apart in anticipation. ”Turn around.”

Jiho rolled over so he was lying on his stomach as Jaebum went to grab one of the pillows on the bed and put it under Jiho’s crotch, so his ass was raised slightly in the air and gave Jaebum better access.

Jaebum gave Jiho a quick, but deep kiss on the lips before he moved his lips down Jiho’s jaw to his shoulder and from there started kissing his way down Jiho’s back, planting faint kisses all over him, until he reached his hips.

Jaebum settled himself on his knees between Jiho’s spread legs, splaying his hands across Jiho’s lower back. He caressed Jiho’s back, moving his hands down to his ass cheeks, spreading them slightly apart and letting his index finger ghost gently over Jiho’s hole, making him shudder in surprise.

Jaebum spread Jiho’s cheeks further apart as he starting kissing his way from Jiho’s lower back down his cheeks, finally reaching his hole, giving it a lot of small kisses, that dragged tiny, barely audible moans from Jiho, who had his hands clenched in the sheets beside his head.

Encouraged by Jiho’s response, Jaebum gave Jiho a long lick across his opening, making Jiho moan loudly, pushing his ass further in the air, giving Jaebum better access. Jaebum continued licking until Jiho was writhing underneath him, babbling so all Jaebum caught once in a while was a lot of ’yes’es and ’please’s.

Jaebum finally pushed his tongue inside Jiho, making him groan loudly but quickly turning those groans into long moans. Jiho was about to go crazy from all the teasing and tried to rub his hard cock against the pillow underneath him, but there wasn’t enough friction to give any real satisfaction. He eventually couldn’t take it anymore and said ”Hyung, please fuck me,” in between desperate gasps.

Jaebum kept working his tongue inside Jiho, meanwhile running his hands up and down Jiho’s thighs. ”Hyung, please,” Jiho tried again, but Jaebum still didn’t respond. With a whine Jiho let out a long-dragged ”Oppa,” which made Jaebum stop abruptly in the middle of what he was doing. Jiho calling him oppa went straight to his already hard cock and made him want to just push indide Jiho right now and fuck him into the madress. He pulled away from Jiho, and leaned over him, grabbing his shoulders and forcefully turning him around. Jiho barely had time to react and looked up at Jaebum with obedient eyes, waiting for him to take the next step.

”You want me to fuck you, huh?” Jaebum had gained a bit of control again and couldn’t help teasing Jiho some more, before giving him what he desired. Jiho just nodded his head impatiently. Jaebum leaned over Jiho to reach into the bedroom drawer and pulled out lube and a condom that he dropped on the sheets next to Jiho’s ass. He then settled his hands on either side of Jiho’s head, leaning down and kissed him. Unlike the rest of their kisses tonight, this kiss was slow and deep, leaving Jiho breathless in a completely different way than what he had expected when Jaebum kissed him for the first time that night. He felt warmth spreading in his stomach and the need to please Jaebum grew even stronger.

Jaebum moved his lips to Jiho’s jaw, kissing his way down Jiho’s neck and collarbones, finally reaching his left nipple, giving it an experimental lick. Jiho threw his head back with a low moan. Jaebum continued his ministrations, using his left hand to work Jiho’s right nipple at the same time.

After a few minutes of Jiho writhing underneath him, he pulled away and reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers, finally moving his hand to Jiho’s opening and pushing a finger inside, making Jiho moan in relief from finally having Jaebum inside him. Jiho was already a little loose from being worked open by Jaebum’s tongue earlier, and Jaebum soon added an extra finger, making Jiho groan from pleasure.

Jaebum worked his fingers inside Jiho, scissoring them to open him up and bending them to hit Jiho’s prostate. He knew he’d found that sweet spot, when Jiho gave a cry from the pleasure that ran like a current through his body. Jaebum added a third finger and kept hitting Jiho’s prostate until he could feel Jiho starting to tense up, on the brink of coming, when he pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the condom. He rolled it on his hard cock, lathering it with lube before aligning himself behind Jiho’s ass. He placed his hands beneath Jiho’s legs and placed them over his shoulders on either side of his face and leaned in, so Jiho was almost bend in half.

Jiho looked so delicate, looking up at Jaebum in anticipation that Jaebum had to pause just to lean down and kiss him as he slowly pushed inside. Jiho tensed slightly as Jaebum pushed all the way inside. He let Jiho adjust to him and didn’t move until Jiho started pushing hips down on Jaebum’s dick, signaling for Jaebum to start moving. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before he pushed in again, still going slowly but with a little more force, making Jiho moan slightly.

He steadily worked up a rhythm, snapping his hips into Jiho as Jiho tried to push down on Jaebum’s dick, even though he couldn’t get much force behind it in the position he was in. Jaebum angled his hips so he would hit Jiho’s prostate, forcing out a whiny ”Fuck” from Jiho, when he finally hit it.

For a few minutes the sounds of slapping skin, Jaebum’s heavy breathing and Jiho’s whiny moans was the only noise filling the room, until Jiho said, between gasps, ”I want to ride you.”

It took Jaebum a second to register Jiho’s request, but when he did, he slowed down until he came to a full stop. ”Okay,” he said, intent on giving Jiho anything he wanted. He hadn’t realized how much he actually cared for Jiho until tonight, the intimacy between them arousing deep, previously hidden feelings for the younger man.

Jaebum pulled Jiho’s legs from his shoulders to wrap them around his waist and pulled Jiho up, so they were pressed together, chests touching. Their lips met in an intense kiss before Jiho pulled his legs underneath himself and pushed Jaebum down on the bed. He placed his hands on Jaebum’s chest, caressing his extensively tattooed body as he started moving, lifting his body and quickly lowering himself on Jaebum again, eliciting a deep moan from the older man. Jiho had his eyes closed as he rode Jaebum with his hands still pressed firmly on Jaebum’s chest to keep him steady. Jaebum looked up at Jiho in wonder as he threw his head back in pleasure.

Jiho’s movements started to become erratic as he immersed himself in the feeling of being filled up by Jaebum, so Jaebum placed his hands on Jiho’s hips to keep him balanced and help him find the rhythm again. Jaebum could feel the heat start to pool in the pit of his stomach as he got closer to his climax, so he wrapped his hand around Jiho’s cock, stroking him to make them come together. He could see that Jiho was close too, as his breathing became ragged and he tried pushing into Jaebum’s fist to work himself over the edge. Just as Jaebum was about to come, he could feel Jiho clench around him, as he finally went over the edge, releasing his load in Jaebum’s hand and on his stomach with a long, satisfied whine as he rode out the last waves of ecstasy.

Jaebum followed shortly after, coming undone underneath Jiho, who was slowly riding him through his orgasm. When he came back down, Jiho gently pulled off of him, wincing a bit from the soreness, and laid down next to Jaebum, giving him a docile kiss on the lips and placed his head on Jaebum’s chest. Jaebum reached down to remove the condom, tied it into a knot and threw it in the bin next to the bed, grabbed his shirt off the floor to wipe off the come on his hand and stomach, gently cleaning off Jiho as well, and threw the shirt back on the floor again. Jiho wrapped his arm around Jaebum’s stomach and pulled his leg up to cover half of Jaebum’s body, clinging to him as Jaebum started stroking his arm.

Jiho looked up at Jaebum. ”That was amazing,” he said with a blissful expression.

”Yeah. If I’d known you’d be so willing, I would have seduced you a long time ago.” Jaebum couldn’t help but smile at the blush spreading across Jiho’s cheeks.

”I guess we just have to make up for lost time,” Jiho said as he leaned up and kissed Jaebum deeply. 


End file.
